nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 6
Re: New Badge System Interesting. I like it. I have no new ideas at the moment, but I'm sure I'll think of something soon. -- [[User:Dubya Scott|'Dubya Scott ']](Talk page...007 style) 16:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good so far. Any idea of Rocketslime 1 1 is awesome. I think there should be a badge for entirely redoing a stub article. That'd do us all good. E.G. Only the text "A place" into a really detailed article. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I like it. Anything to help build the community aspect of the wiki is good. I'll try to come up with a few ideas for badges. BlackLodge (talk) 18:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'm new to AWB and bots, but when I have time, i'll try figuring it out. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 03:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply Of course you may. I'd love Fantendo to be an affiliate (if they allow). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Problems Signing Up rocketslime i cannot sign up due to that im not old enough. when i tried to sign up it says i need to be over 13 years old. do you know why? 16:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Galleries Sorry, about the whole galleries thing. I promise it won't happen next time and I really like the affliction of this wiki and Fantendo. ~MarioPhineas76 wanna send me a message? Then come on down here! About adding rating images. hello. i always Wanted to add rating images to game articles. this is to tell about whats the game's ratings. This includes ESRB (entertainment software rating board), PEGI (peggy OR pan european game info), ACB (australia classification board) and CERO(computer entertainment rating organization) and bbfc (british board of film classification) and much more! I wonder why you wanted to give me messages related to games ratings? 15:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok Thank You too, I was looking for a better way to do the infoboxes to! Re:New Super Mario Bros. U In IGN http://www.ign.com/ Place new super mario bros u boxart Boxart Re:Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire Pages I would totally like to help in any way I can, but I really don't know much about Pokémon games. I know the basics, but I look at that Route 103 page, and I have no idea what it means. It looks great though. I can help you update pages, I just don't think I'd be much help writing about the games, or really knowing what information is important to highlight and such. BlackLodge (talk) 23:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure. I'm helping out. Maybe you want to update the layout with items info and make a Wild Pokémon template (header top)(headercentre)(headerbottom), since you're the CSS guy here. As well as an information about the place in the layout. can you please try doing that? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:26, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure I can do that. I'll probably get started tomorrow. BlackLodge (talk) 02:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've added the template to all of the Route pages. BlackLodge (talk) 17:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Items? What about the items layout/templates on the RSE location pages? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC)